


[Podfic] Lonely Hearts Club

by utlaginn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Escorts, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utlaginn/pseuds/utlaginn
Summary: Podfic of dadvans' Lonely Hearts Club.Victor meets Yuuri after the World Championships in Detroit and mistakes him for a male escort. Yuuri fails to correct him. (Canon-divergent AU)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lonely Hearts Club](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615245) by [dadvans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadvans/pseuds/dadvans). 



Running Time: 0:39:33  
Intro / Outro Music: Lonely Hearts Club, Marina and the Diamonds

***

Stream at Box: [Here](https://app.box.com/s/ilqfrebvkck0tynl9ksvrbmba2vm3vsk)

Download at Audiofic Archive: Check back soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so I adore this story and yet I can’t believe I said some of these things out loud wow rip my sense of shame


	2. Chapter 2

Running Time: 0:31:07  
Intro / Outro Music: Lonely Hearts Club, Marina and the Diamonds

***

Stream at Box: [Here](https://app.box.com/s/zehierjydiyipfsnoau78epzbo2g1nac)

Download at Audiofic Archive: Check back soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I wanted to do this justice. And use the shiny new mic I got for my birthday...


End file.
